Frozen Story
by Frozen to the bone
Summary: Just another Cinderella story with a plot twist ;) Elsa lives with her step mother and step sisters, sneaking out to go to festivals...one day she meets Prince Jack...only she doesn't know that he is a prince. Jack x Elsa, Rapunzel x Flynn and other pairings. a frozen/rotg fanfic, with a bit of tangled, brave and other disney movies. i suck at summaries, please read! 3
1. Chapter 1

Festival

Once upon a time there was a beautiful woman – The tooth fairy. She married the Sandman and there was no couple in the entire kingdom of Arandelle that was happier than Tooth and Sandy. They lived happily in a huge mansion at the outskirts of Arandelle for long years until Tooth gave birth to little Elsa, dying in the process. The grieving Sandy stopped talking to everyone and took care of his daughter as best as he could. Until Elsa was Thirteen, she lived in the mansion with her father. One day, Sandy decided to leave Arandelle and find a better job somewhere else so he and Elsa could have a better life. Elsa was shocked when Sandy returned two years later, with a new wife and two daughters. For four years the family was fairly happy, until one day Sandy died of an heart attack. That was when Elsa's step mother and sisters showed their true nature.

- Oh my God, Elsa, you missed a spot! – Red head Ariel screeched as Elsa tumbled into the kitchen. Her white hair was sticking up all over the place and her ice blue eyes blinked at her step sister in confusion. Ariel gasped.

- Were you taking a nap, Elsa? You are meant to be working! – The seventeen year old snapped.

- Leave her be, we have a tea party to attend to! – Anna, her two years younger sister skipped into the kitchen. – Oh, it's going to be totally strange!

- Right, okay – Ariel tried to compose herself. She had a thing about dirt. – When we come back, everything has to be _perfect_.

Gothel swept into the room in her red gown, all smiled.

- Girls, it is time to go! Elsa, dear, do clean up whilst we are gone. We will be back around midday tomorrow afternoon. _Ciao_!

_Finally_ Elsa thought to herself as the front door slammed shut. She waited ten minutes, drinking a cup of tea, and when she was sure that her step family was gone, she ran to her room in the attic. She took off her green, stiff dress with black sleeves, and threw on a clean shirt and clean pants. Whilst she was lacing up her boots a knock came from the front door.

- Coming!- Elsa opened the doors, revealing a hyped up girl with a long, blonde braid that reached the floor and huge green eyes. – Hi Rapunzel! Thought it would be you.

Rapunzel looked at Elsa's attire sceptically.

- Elsa, it's a _festival_. You're meant to look your best!

- I am looking my best- Elsa said lightly, shutting the doors of the mansion shut behind her.

Rapunzel groaned but didn't say anything as the two of them made their way to the village. As they walked past the market people waved and smiled at them. A thin boy with freckles and a mop of brown hair appeared in front of them.

- Hi Rapunzel! Hi Elsa!- Hiccup grinned.- I see you're ready for the festival?

Then his gaze fell on Elsa.

- Elsa! What are you wearing!?- He screeched.

- Oh not again – Elsa groaned.

- Come on, the dances are going to start soon!- Rapunzel skipped ahead of her two best friends.

- And the food – Elsa said happily.

- And Astrid – Hiccup added.

The Palace of Arandelle

- Come _on_ Jack!- Kristoff said for the _nth_ time.

- Yeah, come on Jack – Flynn said, draping himself over the couch.

Jack Frost glared at his brother and best friend and sighted.

- Fine, but if dad finds out, you're getting the blame.

- Mr. North wont even realise we're gone!- Kristoff said. Jack mumbled something under his breath but followed his companions out of the door. The horse ride to the village where the festival was taking place was short and silent. The three boys tied their horses to a pole and walked to where girls and boys were already gathering.

- I'm gonna go find something to eat – Jack said, when Kristoff and Flynn started flirting with two random girls. He turned the corner and stopped dead.

In front of him stood three people. He barely acknowledged the two that were standing next to each other, and his eyes flew to the girl leaning against the wall of a house. She was the most beautiful girl he had seen in his entire life. She had pale blonde hair that was braided and running around her hair like a halo. She wore a male shirt, with the first two buttons undone and dark pants. Jack knew as soon as he saw her that she was the one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long but i only just figured out how to upload the second chapter :/ anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed and stuff, it gives me will to continue 3 Check out my story 'The Love in Our Hellhole' if you can x the ball is coming up soon, and yes Ariel and Anna are the evil sisters, I'm sorry XD much love 333333333**

Elsa blushed furiously at the sight of the boy staring at her. He had white hair and blue eyes and was positively gorgeous, Elsa had to admit.

- Oh my, seems like you have an admirer. We'll give you two some time. – Rapunzel giggled and pulled a confused Hiccup away. Elsa blinked at the boy who didn't move from his spot.

- Hi?

- What?- The boy blinked – Hi? Hi me? Uh, Hi?

Elsa giggled and the boy blushed.

- I'm sorry; I guess I was staring at you like a total creep. – The boy mumbled.

- Yup. I'm Elsa. – Elsa extended her hand. The boy gently took her fingers into his.

- Jack – He said softly.

- So, I've never seen you around here before. – Elsa said.

- Well, my brothers decided it would be nice to visit the village and dragged me out of the pala… House.

- I'm glad they did – Elsa smiled and skipped off towards the field where people were beginning to dance – C'mon, let's see if they have any food here.

Jack gladly followed.

From a nearby tree, Rapunzel and Hiccup were watching Jack and Elsa.

- Oh my god, hiccup, _this is it_! Elsa's getting a boyfriend!- She squealed happily, shaking Hiccup.

- Calm down – Hiccup rolled his eyes – They only just met.

- Hey! I know true love when I see it! And this – Rapunzel sighted dreamily – Is so it.

- If you say so.

- C'mon, let's go dance – Rapunzel pulled Hiccup's hand and they were off.

Elsa and Jack forgot themselves, dancing to their hearts content, laughing and talking. By midnight they knew each other like best friends. By midnight…

Elsa slapped her forehead and shot to her legs.

- Oh my god! It's so late already!

- No it's not, it only just got dark – Jack reassured pulling her back down beside him, keeping a firm grip on her arm.

- No, no, you don't understand. I have to go – Elsa said frantically, and stepped away from Jack.

- But we only just started talking – Jack whined, pulling her towards him. – I want to get to know you better.

- I'm sorry, I have to go!

- Then at least…- Jack took out an envelope from his pocket.- There will be a ball in the palace tomorrow evening. Please come.

- I will – Elsa lied, hesitated and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. And then, before Jack realised what was happening, she was off and running.

She burst into her house, out of breath. Gothel emerged from the shadows, followed by a pissed off Ariel and an uncertain looking Anna.

- Where have you been?- Gothel hissed.

- I'm sorry, I was out and…

- You went to the festival, didn't you? Without permission?- Ariel said quietly.

- Well, we better make sure our bird doesn't escape again.- Gothel smiled and pointed towards the doors.

- Go to your closet, and don't come out until we tell you too.

- But, Mother, you don't understand! I cant stay in the closet, I have somewhere I have to be and…

- The only place where you have to be is here- Ariel grinned and pointed at the doors to the closet, mimicking her mother.

With a bowed head, Elsa walked into the tight space, letting the heavy doors slam behind her.

- I'm sorry, Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody 3 here's the next part! thank you for reading ;)**

Chapter three

It was the evening the next day, and Elsa had spent her entire day weeping in the Closet.

- You look absolutely wonderful, my dearies. – Gothel exclaimed at Ariel and Anna. – Absolutely splendid, I tell you! God help me if the prince doesn't fall for one of you.

Ariel and Anna – in matching blue and green gowns- looked at each other. Ariel looked smug but different emotions were tugging at Anna's heart. She didn't want Elsa to be locked up. Secretly, she always admired her and she knew if she had the chance, she would make the prince fall in love with her. That's why she did it.

- I need to go to the bathroom, before we go- Anna said and slipped out into the corridor. She went to the bathroom and on the way back, unlatched the doors to Elsa's closet.

- Elsa? I know you're in there.- Anna whispered – I'm on your side. Go to the ball. I want you too. Your secret is safe with me; I'll keep mother and sister away for the ball. They won't see you.

- Why are you doing this?- Elsa whispered. It was clear she had been crying.

- I like you Elsa. You're going to have to fetch a dress from somewhere. This is as much as I can help you. Good luck.

And then they were off. Elsa sat, stunned, in her closet for a while, and then got up, ecstatic. She was going to see jack. She thought she might try her sisters' bedroom and find a dress there, but the doors were smartly locked and so were her mothers. She couldn't go in her rags or her male attire and Rapunzel was probably at the ball already. She sat outside of her house and breathed in the fresh summer air. A single tear rolled down her cheek. And then there was a sudden pop. Elsa looked up, startled, to see a girl. She had a mass of bright red hair, green eyes and was floating above the ground.

- Hey girl! Merida, reporting for action. Aye, sir. What's it to be? A new house? Money? Or a boy?- She winked at Elsa who gaped.

- What? Never seen a Brave, girlie?

- W-what?

- I'm here to help ya! Ya have to want to want something a lot for a Brave to appear, don't ya?- Merida said in a thick accent. – So what's it to be?

- I want to go to a ball…- Elsa started.

- Ah, a ball? No problemo, si, si a ball coming up. Ya want it here in the garden?

- No, there's a ball already. In the castle.

- Aye! Of course, a ball, yea! So whatcha want, since there's already a ball?- Merida grinned.

- Well…- Elsa nibbled her lip.

- Spit it out, I aint got all day, sweet cakes.

- A dress would be good. And a carriage I suppose…

- Aye, we have a dress and a carriage!- Merida floated around Elsa. – We need'ta put yer hair down a little, the braid wound around ya head makes ya look like a boi!

Elsa laughed as Merida poked at her.

- And this attire. Ya sure yer not male?

- I'm sure.

- Fair enough. Okay! Here we go!

Merida waved her hand around Elsa and soon she was standing in a clinging turquoise dress that sparkled like snow, and her hair was in a loose braid falling down her shoulder. A little blue mask perched itself at the top of her nose.

- It's beautiful.

- Why, thank ya. Looks pretty good if I say so myself. Now, before we proceed…yer not the usual girlie, aren't ya?- Merida stared at her.

- Uh…well, not totally, no…

- Thought so! Don't worry, my lips are sealed. Although ya can't conceal yer talents foreva, can ya, girl?- with a wave of her hand a carriage appeared. – Now, ride. And have fun, wontcha? Loosen up a little, girl!- And with a mad cackle Merida was gone.

Elsa admired her dress for a minute before hopping into her carriage.

The Palace.

- She's still not here, is she?- Flynn looked around the crowd of dancing people. Jack nibbled his lip. He was nervous about what Elsa would say when she found out he was a prince, but now he was just nervous she wouldn't come.

- Maybe she's here, but you just don't recognise her. – Kristoff said. Jack shook his head.

- I would recognise her anywhere.

- Well, if you find her, inform me. I'm going to go dance with Rapunzel again. – Flynn said and sauntered off.

- I think I'll ask that sweet ginger girl for a dance as well- Kristoff said to Jack. When the latter nodded, Kristoff walked over to Anna. Jack sighted. Now he was sure she wouldn't come. He was about to leave the dancing hall when…

The doors opened and a hush fell around the hall. A slender figure all in blue and turquoise, stood at the doors.

- She's here- Jack whispered to himself, in awe.

Elsa blushed when she saw everybody look at her. She quickly went down the stairs and refused a dozen dancing offers straight off, looking around for Jack. She was also cautious not to bump into Ariel or Gothel. Suddenly, she was being twirled round, someone's warm hand on her waist.

- Hello- said a white haired man in a mask, and his voice sounded vaguely familiar.

- Uh, I'm sorry, I can't dance right now. I'm looking for someone. – Elsa said.

- Just one dance- The man said.

- I really can't…

- I insist. – When the man stubbornly pulled her closer, Elsa sighted and let herself be twirled round and round. She felt safe and relaxed in the arms of that stranger, and she didn't know why.

- What's your name?- She asked after a while.

- Flynn- The man blurted out.

- And you're…

- The prince.- Flynn said. – And you're?

- Elsa. No title. – Elsa smiled. – Are we allowed to take our masks off?

- Not until midnight- Flynn-Jack said quickly and glanced at the clock. Half an hour. The dance came to an end.

- I really have to go now. Thanks for the dance, Flynn- Elsa said and turned around. Jack grabbed her waist and pulled her back to him.

- Dance with me.

- I just did, Flynn, and I have to see someone.- Elsa said, blushing.

- No! Just stay here and dance with me.- Jack said.

- Flynn, let go of me.- Elsa pushed him away.

- Please, just one more.- He whispered and Elsa stopped in her struggle.

- Just one, then. – Elsa whispered. They ended up dancing all the way through three dances. They didn't relise they were dancing for so long until the clock struck midnight. Jack cursed in his head and Elsa took a step back.

- Time to take our masks off- She said with a smile, and with a flush she took the blue mask off. Jack was stunned into silence, she was just so beautiful. All around them, people were taking off their masks.

- Flynn, your turn!- Elsa laughed. Jack shook his head.

- No, I can't.

- What? Just show me your face.

- No- Jack took a step back. And suddenly Elsa was in front of him and ripping his mask off.

Silence.

- Jack…- Elsa took a step back. – You're the prince?

- Elsa, please, I'm sorry…

- You lied to me…

- No, it's not like that!- Jack walked over to her and tried to take her hand but Elsa backed away, shaking her head.

- The prince! You're the prince and you didn't tell me!

- Elsa, wait! - Jack grabbed her hands and pulled her towards him.

- No! Let me go!- Elsa yelled at him but he didn't budge.

- Please, I didn't think you would like me if you knew…

- So you decided not to tell me? Very smart! Now let me go! - Elsa screamed at him, tears pooling in her eyes. And here she thought they had a future together. Stupid.

- It's not like that!

- Let me go!- Elsa pushed him but he kept a hold of her hands. It happened then.

A gush of ice flew from her hands and hit Jack in the chest. He hit the opposite wall. People all around her gasped, and moved away. The guards stepped forward.

- Sorcery!

- Witch! Catch her!

- Get away from her!

- No! Stay away!- Elsa cried as the guards neared her. Ice exploded around her. With a sniff she turned around and ran.

**There it is guys! hope you like it! hahahah cliffhanger! ha! you didnt expect it, did you! i thought i'd upload another chapter after this one today, but you know what? suffer ;) i'll upload tommorow, i swear. thank you everyone 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Hey everybody 3 This is the very last chapter of Frozen cinderella story hope you enjoy it 3 please review please please pleaseeeee! if anybody wants me to write another crossover, give me a pairing it doesnt have to be straight! enjoy *_*

The guards chased her all the way to the river, where they had to stop. She didn't. She ran through the river and wherever her toe touched the water it turned to ice, disappearing when her foot lifted, so the guards couldn't follow her. Now that her secret was out, she could never return to her village. Now that her powers were out and she had hurt Prince Jack, she would have to go into hiding. But the only thing she cared about was that she probably killed Jack. No one could survive such a powerful Ice Blast. It probably froze his heart. And that was the thing Elsa couldn't think about. The thought of the only man she ever loved dead made her heart clench and cold tears roll down her cheeks. She ran up the snowy mountain, far away from civilization. After many hours of travelling, she fell onto the ground, exhausted. She knew she needed a place to sleep. She was tired of keeping her power in and with a swish of her hands she let it go. A huge ice castle rose around her, and she ran up the stairs to the front doors. Exhausted, she fell onto the ice bed in the middle of the huge ballroom, and fell asleep.

Elsa awoke to a loud banging at her doors.

- Elsa! Elsa! Please open the doors!- Jack called and she froze, thinking she was dreaming. – I'm sorry I didn't tell you about being a prince. I'm so sorry.

Elsa clicked her fingers and the doors opened revealing Jack, standing in the doorway breathing heavily. He ran over to her.

- Elsa! Thank god!

She jumped out of bed and shuffled away from him, wide eyed.

- You were dead. How did you survive?- She whispered.

- That's what I'm trying to tell you! Elsa, please, stop- He took a step towards her and she backed away.

- No! Please, I don't want to hurt you!

- Don't you see? You can't!- Jack cried.

- What?

- I'm like you!

She froze in place and Jack took the opportunity to quickly cross the empty space between him and Elsa. Her back was against the wall when he wound his arms around her waist. Jack took her hand gently in his and she watched astonished as a snowflake formed above their twined fingers.

- You have my power- Jack whispered with a smile. Elsa fell against him.

- Oh my god, jack I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…

He kissed her. Elsa stiffened but after a second, kissed him back and wound her arms around his neck.

- Forget it- Jack breathed. – I love you.

- Oh, Jack I love you too.- Elsa pushed him away. – But we can't be together. You're a prince and I'm a …a…

- It doesn't matter- Jack hugged her hard. – Marry me.

- What?

- Marry me. Please, Elsa. I can't live without you- Jack whispered.

- But…but…

- Will you?

- Uh…- Elsa blushed and looked away, a small smile tugging on her lips.

- Is that a yes?- Jack smiled.

- Yes.

- Oh my god Elsa, for the last time, you can't marry a guy you just met- Anna laughed. Kristoff had his arm around her waist.

- We've known each other for more than six months!

- That's next to nothing- Hiccup said.

- Oh, shut up guys! She can marry whoever she wants. By the way, you look beautiful- Rapunzel grinned, and Elsa twirled in her white wedding dress. Rapunzel tugged at Flynn's arm excitedly.

- Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god….!- Rapunzel squealed. Merida flew in.

- Did y'all order a bunch of white Rosies? 'Cuz there's like a million in the hall, ya know what I mean?

Merida had her red hair tied back and was wearing a delivery outfit.

- I told y'all carnations would be better, but y'all wouldn't listen, would ya! Everything on my head…- Merida sighted than slapped her forehead. – The cake! Sweet Baby Cakes! The cake! Y'all will have to excuse me for a minute!

And then she was out. Everybody piled out, laughing and chatting, leaving Elsa alone with the mirror. Jack, in a white suit, poked his head around the doors.

- Jack! - Elsa exclaimed. – It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding!

- You look beautiful- Jack kissed her softly.

- Thanks. Nervous?

- Like hell? You.

- Yeah- Elsa grinned.

- I love you, you know?- Jack whispered.

- I love you too, now get out before Merida see's you and screams her head off.

Elsa gasped and shot up in her bed. She was in her closet and the celling was dripping tiny dust particles in her hair. She felt like crying.

_It was all a dream_.

-Elsa? I know you're in there. I'm on your side. Go to the ball. I want you too. Your secret is safe with me…- Anna whispered through the doors...


End file.
